Happy Halloween!
by killertrees
Summary: Three drabbles all inspired by the best holiday EVER. 1:Katara personally delivers a smexy reward to the person responsible for finding Appa. [ZK] 2:Poker is full of innuendos. [No Pairing] 3:Very sad but very sweet. Zuko says goodbye to his wife. [ZK]
1. Man on the Moon

I LOVE HALLOWEEN! I am so fricken excited! One more hour and it's officially the 31rst! In honor of the most glorious of holidays and in response to the challenge by anaisninja on katarazuko on livejournal, here are some Halloween inspired Avatar fics! Wootness!

If any of you are in Pacific Time right now and its 11pm, you should change it to cartoon network! Futurama Halloween special! MY NIGHT CAN'T GET ANY BETTER RIGHT NOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, any brands of candy, futurama, or anything else you might try to sue me for. Please don't steal my plot, I do own that.

Rated T, just in case. Right now all the stories are K though.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

**THIS FIRST FICLET CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR "LAKE LAOGAI". IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT AND DON'T WANT IT RUINED, SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

If you want to see it, go to Turbonick and click on highest rated.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Man on the Moon

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Zuko looked about the festival feeling empty. Everyone wore a mask. Some even wore his mask; the mask of the Blue Spirit. He hadn't felt the same since he had watched it sink into the cold depth of water. That same day he had watched his title as fire nation price fly away, he had always hated watching that giant fluffy animal fly away from him. Though, this time it had been different. He had let them go. He had let his heritage go with them.

Who was he if he wasn't the prince of the fire nation? Who was he if he wasn't the Blue Spirit? They were the only two identities he had every come to know. Could he survive as only Zuko, a lowly tea shop employee in the Earth Kingdom?

He scratched his nose. The new mask his uncle had gotten him in jest for the Hallow's Eve Festival constantly itched, being made from poorly crafted wood. It was the same vibrant shade of blue his other mask had been, only it was an upside down crescent moon, with the smiling eyes of a child. The eyes behind the mask were not smiling.

He watched as a young woman emerged from the crowd. She had on a feathered mask with sparkles that fell all the way down her face, onto her neck, and onto the little splash of chest she let show through her slightly loosened robe.

His eyes were glued to her form as she walked purposefully towards him, swaying her hips in an almost dance like motion. She put her hands up in the air, wrists together, and swayed her hips more as she got closer and closer. When he could almost reach out and touch the beauty in front of him, she started spinning slowly until she was so close he could feel her body heat. Her hands lowered so that they were resting on his shoulders.

Zuko's mind ran so fast with thoughts that he could hardly decipher all of them. Who was this gorgeous woman in front of him? Was it Jin? No...Too tall to be Jin and the wrong color eyes. The young woman in front of him had eyes so blue and so clear that he thought he might drown in them.

His breath hitched as she brought her mouth up to his ear. Her breath tickled his lobe and he had to consciously stop himself from trembling. He closed his eyes as she gave his ear a butterfly kiss.

She whispered, "We know that you freed Appa. Your uncle told us everything. The posters we distributed around the city said that whoever returned Appa to us would receive an award."

Zuko's eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. He knew that voice. It was the Avatar's waterbender...Katara. Her name was Katara.

He wanted to move at this revelation, push her away from him, tell her to stay out of his life, but he couldn't. With her body so close to his, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her soft breath on his ear and cheek had him paralyzed.

"Somehow, I didn't think the Bison whistle Aang wanted to give away would be an adequate prize for you to show our gratitude. So, I told him I'd bring you something more fitting."

"And what did you bring me?" A voice said in a horse almost seductive whisper. Had he spoken? He didn't think he was capable of speech; his brain seemed to have shut down for the moment.

"This," Katara said as she quickly pushed her lips to his. Stunned for only a moment, Zuko quickly recovered enough of his brain functions to close his eyes, wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into him. He even managed to return her sloppy, albeit passionate kiss.

When Zuko opened his eyes again she was gone. He hadn't even realized she had left. For all he knew, he could have been standing there for hours, eyes closed, reliving that sweet kiss.

He felt pressure in his hand and realized that it was closed around something. He opened it to find a bison whistle wrapped in a piece of paper; no, not only a paper, it was a note.

The note said, "When you're ready to join us, use the whistle."

For the first time that night, the eyes behind the mask reflected the careless childlike smile of the man on the moon.


	2. Poker Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, any brands of candy, futurama, or anything else you might try to sue me for. Please don't steal my plot, I do own that.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Poker Face

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

"Lightweight." Zuko said, sending a smirk towards Sokka who was passed out on the floor. He had puked twice before finally giving in. Toph had given in early, claiming they were cheating and abusing her blindness by giving her extra. Aang had joined her in the living room shortly after; he had surprisingly never been into the stuff. Toph's scowl turned into an amused smile as soon as he had started animatedly explaining the movie to her.

Ah, the joys of Halloween parties. There was nothing better than staying up all night getting wasted while playing a scary movie in the back ground.

He looked across the table at his only remaining opponent. Katara smirked at him over her hand of cards.

"I'll raise you three milk duds and two candy corns." She said, hiccupping a little.

Zuko's smile got wider at the hiccup. She would soon end up like her brother, puking and passed out from massive amounts of candy.

Oh yes, Halloween equals best holiday ever, Zuko thought before raising her three sweet tarts and a junior mint.


	3. Beautiful Sad

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, any brands of candy, futurama, or anything else you might try to sue me for. Please don't steal my plot, I do own that.

A/N: I don't know anything about the Festival of the Dead. Please don't flame me for getting it horribly wrong.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Beautiful Sad

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Fire Lord Zuko had been preparing for this night since it happened a little less than two months ago. He knew he still wasn't prepared for it.

The Festival of the Dead rang through his kingdom. People in colorful masks all seemed to blur together to form a surreal dance of shapes and color.

Zuko turned away from the scene and walked through his palace. He stopped by his son's room on the way, and picked the small sleeping child up, holding him in his arms. His son curled into his father's warm chest and Zuko smiled down upon him.

The Fire Lord then continued through the palace until he finally made it out into the gardens. Fireflies fluttered everywhere, spreading an ethereal glow in the night.

As the moon reached its peak, Zuko braced himself.

Standing before him, his wife's spirit looked at him with sad eyes.

"I wanted to say goodbye. I brought our son, so he could say goodbye to his mother as well. He fell asleep. I...I love you so much, Katara." Zuko whispered his voice cracking. He let out a sob as her ghostly hand first touched their son's face and then moved to cup his cheek. He could almost feel her. Almost.

She put her lips as close to his as she could, and it was almost like they had kissed.

Then with a flutter of wings, a burst of fireflies shot through into the night sky.

Katara's spirit gave her loving husband one last look before following the most beautiful and saddest glow a person would ever see. She followed it into the afterlife.


End file.
